Donna's Happy Ending
by Fates My Bitch
Summary: Because Forest of the Dead was wrong. Everyone but Donna and Lee had a happy ending and I hated that fact. She kept the Doctor on his toes. She deserves to be happy damn it! So here we go, Donna and Lee's happy ending. Donna/Lee


I hate how Forest of the Dead ended and I hate what happened to Donna. I don't love Donna as much as Rose but I still like her. So here we go. Donna's happy ending with a little help from the Doctor. But I own nothing. They belong to BBC.

Oh and a little note. The Doctor is still Tennant.

--X--X--X--X--

The Doctor walked around. He was so bored and sad. He just had to find a new companion thats all and he'd bounce right back. Rose at least was happy with him. Martha was getting married. Donna.... Donna he felt really bad about. He had never erased an entire memory before and what was worse was that was back to the way she used to be. Everything she had done and learned was just gone.

"S-s-s-s-sir!" Someone tugged on the back of his coat, attempting to get his attention. He turned to see who surprised. He hadn't thought he had known anybody here. A man with dark hair and from what the Doctor had just heard, a bit of a stutter.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

He attempted to get the words out but had to repeated stop and think about it. "You-you wha-wha-were with D-D-Donna. Wha-where is she?"

"You know Donna?"

The poor man nodded rapidly. "I-I-I was m-m-married to her."

His eyes lit up in understanding. "Your her mystery man! Nice to meet you."

"Wha-where is she?" Lee was desperate. "Where is D-D-Donna?"

He stiffened and pulled away. "I brought her home."

"C-c-Can you take m-m-me to her?" He must have seen the flash of hesitation in the Doctor's eyes because he grabbed at him. "P-p-please. I n-n-need to see D-D-D-D-D-D-Donna." Lee pleaded. He missed Donna so much and he need her back.

The Doctor thought about this. Maybe he could help. They both deserved to be happy, but what could he do? _What kind of talk is that?_ His inner voice chided him. _You are the Doctor! You can do anything!_ "What is your name?"

"Lee."

"Well Lee. If I take you to Donna there are going to be some ground rules." Lee nodded in agreement. "One, you can't mention that you are from a different planet and a different time. You are from the 21st century. Two, you can never mention that I was the one who helped you. Not now. Not ever. And lastly, you can never mention what went on in the Library. You two will have to start all over again. Understood?"

Lee's face broke into a goofy grin. He didn't really understand why he had to follow these rules but if he could get to see Donna again he would do whatever he was told. "Th-th-thank you. Thank you s-s-so much." He grabbed his hand and shook it hard.

The Doctor winced as his hand was caught in a vice and he could feel it snapping. "Okay. Okay." Lee kept shaking it. "Weak dorsal tubicle! Let go!" Lee mumbled his apology as the Doctor rubbed his wrist. "Good grip you got there. Let me get the parts I need and we'll leave."

--X--X--X--X--

Lee ducked behind the wall and looked frantically back at the Doctor. "I can't." He moved to go into the TARDIS but was stopped.

"Oh no you don't." The Doctor grabbed him by the collar. "I've already gotten you a job, fake papers, a place to live and I've explained things to her grandfather and are doing this. Now go." He threw Lee out... and right in front of Donna.

She took a step back as a man appeared from behind a wall. She knew him from somewhere but she couldn't place it. "Watch where you're going."

"S-s-s-sorr--sorry."

"I should hope so. You have to be more careful when your walking!"

The Doctor winced from his viewpoint. "Geeze Donna, You could be a little more gentle with him."

Lee gulped as Donna ranted. He could say this. He had to say it. "W-w-w-w-"

"Oh. You going to say something? Come on! Spit it out!"

"Wouldyougooutwithme?" he hurried it out, he words melding together.

Donna stared at him. "I'm standing here yelling at you and you ask me out?" Lee meekly nodded his head and Donna gave him a look. The Doctor smiled because he knew that look. That was one that she always gave him when she thought he was being an idiot. "Are you a loony or something?"

"W-w-well. I-I-I-"

The Doctor watched, cheering him on. "Go Lee. Go."

"I just th-th-thought that y-y-you were b-b-beau-beautiful and I wanted to g-get to kn-know you b-b-better." Lee looked down at the ground like it was his best friend, terrified.

Donn blinked as she digested this information and looked him over. He was gorgeous and he didn't seem like a psycho killer. "Give me your phone... I'm sorry. I didn't get your name."

"Lee." He managed to work out as he fumbled in his pockets for the small devise and handed it to her.

"I'm Donna." She punched her number in and pressed "send". The ringing of her phone confirmed the right number. "There you go. Just call me tonight and can set a date." And with that, she walked away, leaving Lee standing still, staring in shock at his phone.

After making sure that Donna was gone the Doctor came out of his hiding spot. "Great job Lee! You got her number and [u]that[/u] is a step in the right direction." He looked at the still frozen Lee. "What's the matter?" He poked him and watched as Lee fell over. "Guess he passed out from excitement."

--X--X--X--X--

The Doctor managed to drag Lee back to his flat. He flopped him onto the couch and rubbed his wrist. "Stupid dorsal tubicle. I need to make you stronger." He spoke to his wrists during the last sentence. "Maybe next regeneration. And I'll be a ginger. Oh! Wouldn't that be cool. Everyone loves gingers. Isn't that right Lee?" He was greeted with silence, Seeing that he wouldn't be waking anytime soon he set about exploring. Which means that he went around the whole apartment, inspecting all the books and anything else that looked remotely interesting, breaking a few things, sniffing containers in the fridge and licking random objects (which got his shocked once). After he was done with that he checked the time. 6 pm.

Grabbing a cup filled with ice water the Doctor splashed it all over Lee. Sputtering, said man wiped water from his eyes and glared at the Doctor. "Wh-what was tha-that for?"

"Its 6. Call Donna." Picking up the cell he tossed it to him.

Lee caught the phone and stared at it. Taking a deep breath he pressed "send"/ He listened as it rang and rang until he reached the voice mail message."Hey. Its Donna. Leave a message and if I care I will call you back. Beep." He let out a squeak than closed the phone and held his head in his hands. "I'm s-s-such a loser."

Before the Doctor could be rude and say "Yes. You really are." the phone went off in Lee's hands. He looked at it and then at the Doctor in a panic. "Wha-what do I d-do?!"

"Answer it you idiot!"

Lee did as he was told. "Hello D-D-D-D-D-D-D-" He paused for a few seconds. "Donna."

"Hello Lee. Are you free Friday?"

He looked at the Doctor who gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging nod. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Where do you want to go?"

Lee thought and felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he smiled. "Wanna go f-fishing?"

--x--x--x--x--

"Fishing. You are really taking her fishing."

"Yep." Lee placed a bag of apples in the basket. "It-it's free, f-fun and I think she'll en-enjoy it."

The Doctor smiled and patted him on the back. "Well good luck Lee. I may be back in a few years to see how everything works out. You can call me if there is any sort of end-of-the-world trouble."

They left the flat together and proceeded down towards Donna's home. "But why fishing?"

"Th-th-that was our f-first date. Also," He held up the poles. "I'm g-good at f-f-fishing."

As they reached the street the Doctor waved goodbye and took the steps two at a time up to the roof of parking structure where he had parked the TARDIS. From that viewpoint he watched as Lee knocked on the door and smiled as Donna's grandfather opened the door. After a few seconds he ushered Lee inside. As Wilfred looked up his eyes widened as he spied the Doctor who waved. After waving back Wilfred closed the door and the Doctor went back to his TARDIS to go off and have some wonderful adventures and to find a new companion.

--X--X--X--X-  
5 years later --X--X--X--X--

The Doctor brushed his hair out of his eyes. It was going to take him a while to get used to this body. Especially with the hair. And he still wasn't a bloody ginger. Finally reaching the front door of his favorite ginger in the universe he knocked politely than stepped back as Sylvia opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hello. I'm looking for Lee McAvoy. Is he here?"

"No. He and Donna took Annie to the park."

"Thank you very much." He stopped at the end of the walk before calling back to her, "Which way is it?"

--X--X--X--X--

"Hey Lee."

Lee McAvoy turned to look and his eyes widened. "Doctor?"

"Yeah. Different I know, but what do ya' think?"

Lee, tilted his head. "You look younger."

The Doctor gave a grimace. "I know. I almost got carded when I tried to buy a drink. But enough about me, whats been going on with you and our dear Donna? You got rid of your stutter."

Lee rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. With a little help from Donna. But we have been great. We got married a few years ago and now we have a little girl. SHe just turned three."

The Doctor smiled and opened his mouth but was interrupted by a little voice crying "Daddy!" A little girl ran up with her arms out to Lee and jumped into them.

The Doctor leaned in. "What a cute little ginger." He cooed as the little girl smiled bashfully at him. "Whats your name sweetheart?"

Lee chuckled as his daughter buried her face in his neck. "Jenny. Her name is Jenny."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he smiled at the tiny ginger. "Jenny is a very pretty. I once knew someone named Jenny and she was a very special young lady." He turned his head as she giggled and looked around her father. "Are you paying attention to me young lady?"

"Who is this Lee?"

The Doctor and Lee looked towards the way that Jenny had come running from. Jenny leaned backward, watching her mother come towards them upside down. "Mummy!"

"Hello darling girl." Looking at the two men she raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Lee?"

Lee swerved from Donna to the Doctor and back again. "This is um... um... This is an old friend of mine..." He looked at the Doctor, desperate for a name.

"My name is Matt... Matt Smith." Using the name John Smith would have been to obvious.

"Nice to meet you Matt Smith. Would you like to come over for dinner?"

The Doctor paled for a second. He had eaten Donna's cooking once before. Never, ever again. "No. No thank you. I have to get going I was just in the neighborhood and I just wanted to see how you were doing. See you Lee." He shook Lee's hand, glad his dorsal tubicle were stronger this time around. "Nice to meet you Donna." He shook Donna's hand and held it for a split second. He looked at Jenny. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ms Jenny."

She looked up at him with those eyes that were so like her mothers and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Goodbye Mr Doctor Man."

The Doctor looked up to the two adults. "I get a hug. I feel so special." He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "Goodbye Jenny. Maybe I'll see you again."

And without looking behind him he walked back to his TARDIS. He patted the console affectionately. "Well old girl. Looks like it's just you and me again. Lets go for," he surveyed the series of buttons and levers, before picking a bright blue one. "Random."

And they were off into the the vortex, unaware of a pair of three year old eyes watching it.


End file.
